


Alistair vs Teagan

by Phsbarbie



Series: Dragon Age Origins [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Alistair manage to sit calmly through Teagan flirting with his Warden? By not being as calm as you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair vs Teagan

Back at Redcliffe. It seems I've come full circle. We've agreed to stay and help with the monster problem coming from the castle, and Angel is talking to Teagan about the upcoming battle's strategy while I mostly space out. There's a reason I'm not the leader. Teagan is commenting on how he knew Angel's father, Angel is saying how he spoke highly of Teagan, and then I hear this,

"I am still unwed. Though I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as you." My gaze snaps to Teagan to find him tracing her curves with his eyes. Hey! Stop looking at those curves! Those are my curves! Okay, so technically they're not, but I fully plan on them being. Eventually. Damn it, I saw her first! I call dibs!

"Flatterer," Angel responds charmingly. Charmingly! I stop smiling and give Teagan my best death stare. He doesn't notice; he hasn't stopped looking at her.

"If I may be so bold, what of you, my lady? Are you married?" I'm no longer feeling very friendly towards Teagan. She gives him a look that says she sees right through him. At least, I hope that's what it says.

"No, I'm not. I thought the scandal had reached all of Thedas when I refused an arranged marriage outright last year."

"Ah, yes," says Teagan, pretending to have just remembered. He's not fooling anyone. The liar. "I do seem to recall hearing that your father had agreed to let you choose for yourself. I had thought that might mean you'd choose one from the list of suitors." She cocks a brow at him and he blushes faintly.

"It was quite the comprehensive list. I believe it included nearly every nobleman of marrying age in Ferelden." Teagan's blush deepens and my eyes widen. Andraste's teeth! Teagan tried to court my Angel! Okay, technically not my Angel, but- oh forget it. You get the idea. "However I decided to take a different course. Should I fall in love, I'll deal with the idea of a husband then."

"I find it hard to believe you have not found one yet," says Teagan. "Surely that's a crime somewhere."

"Perhaps it's for the best. I don't know that I'll ever marry at all." That's right, you tell him Angel. Wait, not at all? As in, never?

"If I may continue in my boldness, my lady, why ever not?" Yes, what he said, answer that.

"It would be a rare man indeed who would want a wife that prefers to train troops instead of housekeepers. And who wants a wife that can beat him in dagger throwing? That's just embarrassing. No, I doubt marriage is for me." You know who wouldn't mind that? A Grey Warden. What would I need with a housekeeper? Not a thing, but I could sure use some well trained troops. Slow down there Alistair. Maybe you should start with giving her the rose in your pack.

"I'm sure you could find him, my lady, if you looked hard enough." Damn you Teagan and your way with words! "But I am too bold my lady. I apologize."

"No apology needed my lord, I am not offended."

"You are too kind, my Lady Cousland. Among other things." I swear to the Maker, if he doesn't take his eyes off her hips I'm going to have to kill him. 

"Yes, well, I should get back to work," she says with an incline of her head.

"Very well. Luck be with you, my lady." She turns and walks away but I linger for a moment. When Teagan finally looks at me, my death stare is still firmly in place. He seems surprised for a moment, until I mouth "Dibs." Then he rolls his eyes and turns to talk to the Chantry's revered mother.

Roll your eyes all you want Teagan. I called it.


End file.
